Rendar, Dash
Dash Rendar was a Human male smuggler and freelancer. Born into a wealthy Corellian family during the final years of the Galactic Republic, he chose to pursue a career as an officer in the Imperial Navy rather than joining the family shipping business. When his parents refused to sell their business to Prince Xizor, owner of Xizor Transport Systems and leader of the Black Sun crime syndicate, the Dark Prince sabotaged a freighter flown by Rendar's older brother, Stanton, killing him as his ship crashed into the Imperial Museum on Coruscant. Emperor Palpatine blamed the Rendar family, exiling them from the Core Worlds and dismissing Rendar from the Imperial Academy on Carida. Fleeing to the Outer Rim Territories, Rendar gained a reputation as a hot-shot pilot, smuggler, and mercenary. His success gained him his own ship, the YT-2400 light freighter Outrider, and the services of the Nautolan navigator Eaden Vrill and the Cybot Galactica LE-series repair droid LE-BO2D9. In 2 BBY, Rendar and Vrill agreed to protect holostar Javul Charn during her tour to pay for repairs to the Outrider after it sustained damage fleeing an Imperial patrol near the Maw. Charn initially claimed that she needed protection from an overzealous fan, but after multiple attempts on her life, Rendar learned that she was a member of the Rebel Alliance and was being pursued by the Imperial Security Bureau and elements of Black Sun, including Xizor himself. Rendar ultimately saw Charn safely to Alderaan, but Vrill was killed during an assassination attempt on Bannistar Station. Despite his personal reasons for disliking the Empire, Rendar refused to abandon his independence to join the growing Rebellion. His motivation was profit and, though he occasionally went on to work for the Rebels, he insisted on being well compensated. In 0 ABY, Rendar boarded the luxury liner Star of Empire with the intention of stealing it to sell to the Rebels. Before he could act, however, the ship's computer, an artificial intelligence known as SIM, took control of the ship itself. Rendar was one of the few passengers trapped aboard and joined forces with the Shi'ido Mammon Hoole and his adopted children, Tash and Zak Arranda, to escape the ship and defeat SIM. He later took a job escorting the famous swoop racer Kimmi Chyler, smuggling supplies for the Rebels as he traveled. His work came to the attention of both the Imperial Security Bureau and Prince Xizor but, despite multiple attempts to stop him, Rendar successfully completed several deliveries. In 3 ABY, while delivering supplies to the Alliance's Echo Base on Hoth, Rendar was trapped on the planet when the Empire attacked and helped Rogue Squadron hold off Imperial ground forces until the Rebels could evacuate, destroying an All Terrain Armored Transport in the process. Following the Battle of Hoth, Rendar was hired by the Rebel Lando Calrissian to track down Han Solo, who had been captured by the bounty hunter Boba Fett. He eventually led Calrissian to Gall in the Zhar system, but the Rebels were unable to rescue their friend. Following this, Rendar was hired by Princess Leia Organa to watch over the young Jedi Luke Skywalker after a recent attempt on his life. After saving Skywalker from a swoop gang on Tatooine, Rendar accompanied him on a mission to recover the plans to the Empire's second Death Star battlestation from the Mobquet medium transport Suprosa. The mission was a success, but an apparent mistake by Rendar cost the lives of many Bothan pilots. Seeking to make amends, Rendar helped to rescue Organa when she was held prisoner by Xizor in his palace on Coruscant. The Outrider appeared to be destroyed while fleeing Coruscant, but Rendar merely faked his death to avoid reprisals from Black Sun and the Empire. In the following years he teamed up with the Human replica droid Guri, forming a mercenary team and eventually establishing a company to create more HRDs, including a replica of Rendar's own brother, Stanton. Appearance and Personality Tall and lean, with red hair, green eyes and pale skin, Rendar was considered attractive and was popular with both students and teachers alike during his time at the Imperial Academy. The death of his brother changed Rendar, leaving him with a bitter resentment of both the Empire and Black Sun. He lost the clean-cut looks and well-spoken voice, developing a more chiseled, muscular appearance with the lazy, insolent attitude common among smugglers, and giving those he met the impression of a rugged, streetwise mercenary with a sharp wit. Despite his outward appearance of nonchalance, Rendar was constantly aware of his surroundings and his hand rarely strayed far from his blaster. These traits marked him as a survivor, and he was even prepared to fake his own death to avoid retribution from Black Sun after his involvement in the death of Prince Xizor. Rendar was a skilled pilot. While studying at the Imperial Academy, he frequently impressed both his fellow cadets and his instructors by executing maneuvers that pushed the ships he flew well beyond their usual limits. After leaving the Academy, it was not long before Rendar discovered that his piloting skills had the potential to serve him well as a smuggler. Never short of confidence, Rendar frequently boasted that he was able to fly any ship and was equally good with a blaster. Having always sought excitement, he was more than willing to try any stunt, no matter how dangerous, to back up his claims. Some believed Rendar's arrogance and reckless attitude were simply to impress his peers; others thought that he was attempting to push himself and discover his own limits. While Rendar focused on his flying skills, he lacked the patience for the less glamorous aspects of smuggling, and preferred to delegate tasks such as conducting repairs and arranging meetings to Leebo. The Outrider's advanced systems helped Rendar to stand out among his smuggling rivals. With Rendar at the helm, the Outrider was a deadly opponent for any pilot, saving his life on several occasions and leading him to develop an emotional attachment to the ship. He became so accustomed to success that when his skills appeared to fail him during the attack on the Surposa, he was plunged into a deep depression and blamed himself for the loss of the Bothan pilots. As a teenager, Rendar longed for independence and chose to train at the Imperial Academy rather than join the family business. This independent streak remained with him throughout his career and, despite his personal grudge against the Empire, he was not willing to trade in his independence to formally join the Rebel Alliance. The loss of his family also made him unwilling to form emotional bonds; he used his arrogant attitude to keep others from getting close to him and felt that he could only rely on himself. Javul Charn was among the few individuals to whom Rendar became close. Rendar felt an instant attraction to Charn when he was hired to protect her and the two shared several intimate moments during her tour in 2 BBY. Yet, even though Rendar cared about Charn and was determined to ensure her safety, he was unwilling to abandon his independence to join her after learning of her involvement with the Rebellion. Rendar was also close to his Nautolan co-pilot and navigator, Eaden Vrill. The two worked together for some time before joining Charn's tour and Rendar felt anger and loss after Vrill's death on Bannistar Station. Following Vrill's death, Rendar rarely traveled with anybody other than Leebo and the droid was one of few individuals he trusted. Rendar maintained a competitive rivalry with his friends, Han Solo and Lando Calrissian, spending many hours attempting to outdo them with tales of his adventures and often trading insults with both about their respective piloting skills. One such incident became physical when a drunken Solo threw a punch at Rendar. Upon acquiring the Outrider, Rendar was eager to show it off to Solo and make the other smuggler jealous. The two went on to race their ships, with Solo narrowly coming out on top on at least one occasion. When escorting Javul Charn, Rendar almost quit as her bodyguard rather than travel aboard Solo's Millennium Falcon. Rendar was not one to waste his talents fighting for a cause and only took on work if he was well compensated. He always insisted on half of his payment up front and half when the job was completed. As long as he was getting paid, he was trustworthy and loyal, willing and able to protect his cargo. When hired to locate the captive Han Solo, Rendar followed the terms of his employment exactly, leading Lando Calrissian and Leia Organa to the smuggler's location but departing before the fighting began. He did not believe in doing work as a favor and made sure that he never had any debts for others to call on. Likewise, Rendar made sure that nobody ever owed him. However, his mercenary attitude disguised a hidden noble streak. When Rendar felt that he had failed to protect the Bothan pilots, he voluntarily risked his life to rescue Organa from Xizor's Palace, hoping to make amends for his earlier failure. RPG D6 Stats Type: Brash Pilot/Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 7D, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 8D+2, Dodge 7D+2, Grenade 4D+2, Melee Combat 6D, Pickpocket 5D, Running 4D, Vehicle Blasters 3D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 5D, Bureaucracy 4D, Business 3D+2, (s)Business: Smugglers 5D, Intimidation 5D+2, Languages 4D, Law Enforcement 5D, Planetary Systems 6D+2, Streetwise 7D+1, Survival 5D, Value 5D, Willpower 4D MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 7D+2, Capital Ship Piloting 5D, Repulsorlift Operation 8D, Space Transports 9D, Starfighter Piloting 8D, Starship Gunnery 8D, Starship Shields 7D+1, Swoop Operation 7D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 7D+2, Command 5D, Con 6D+2, Forgery 6D, Gambling 6D+1, Hide 5D, Persuasion 5D+2, Search 5D, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D+2, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Lifting 5D+2, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 3D Blaster Repair 4D, Computer Programming/Repair 6D, Demolition 4D, Droid Programming 6D+2, Droid Repair 6D, Repulsorlift Repair 4D+2, Security 5D+2, Space Transports Repair 8D, Starship Weapons Repair 7D Force Points: 4 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Blast vest (+1D physical, +1 energy, torso only), Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D), Visual Wrist Comm, Back-up Comlink, Modified CEC YT-2400 Light Freighter “The Outrider” Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters